


Freaking Shakespeare

by DieZeitVergeht



Series: Moments [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieZeitVergeht/pseuds/DieZeitVergeht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Beca is getting frustrated with her homework but Chloe knows just what to do to get Beca's mind of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freaking Shakespeare

**Author's Note:**

> I reccomend listening to Primavera - Ludovico Einaudi (youtube watch?v=qmxFAT581T4) during the entire thing to get the exact feelings of this chapter.

/

You hate school so much. You don't know why you agreed to the stipulations made from your father. All you wanted to do was go to L.A. and get started working your way up on the food chain.

And yet you're still here anyway. In fact this is now your third year at Barden.

You don't know why you picked such a hard semester but you did and now you're regretting listening to your father when he said studying for an English degree and a music degree at the same time would be easy.

And because of the stupid English requirements, you're stuck taking a Shakespeare class.

Pure Shakespeare and only Shakes-fucking-peare.

And of fucking course, you're stuck with one of the hardest professors in the whole goddamn department (maybe even the entire facility).

So because of this amazingprofessor, you're pretty much reading two to three of his plays a week.

Two to three! You don't even understand what the fuck he's trying to say. And your professor isn't helping much at all either.

Honestly the only way you're even passing this class is because of Chloe. Your girlfriend. No, your fiancée. Your newfiancée.

Well new in the fact that she just asked on your one year back in May. So maybe she's your not-so-new but still relatively-new fiancée because it's been like five months now and you've been dating since the end of your freshman year.

The point of this is that Chloe took this same class with this same professor. And Chloe is the type of student that keeps all of her notes just because she's so meticulous about everything. Especially when it comes to literature and writing.

Most people usually assume Chloe majored in something music and it even surprised you when she told you she was getting a dual degree in comparative lit and creative writing. Your father even praises you every chance he gets because she's apparently one of the best students he ever had.

Which is why she's still at Barden pursing her grad degree in comparative lit with a TA position under your father.

She was planning on staying at Barden anyway once she graduated, but having that TA position made everything that much better for the two of you. One she doesn't have to pay her grad tuition; she insists that money go towards your wedding. And two (no matter how much you say it bugs you) she takes you out to dinner for your Friday date night.

You always insist on paying, but you only have that job at the station. And it pays you like below minimum wage. But you love it no matter how much your dad wants you to find another job.

Tonight is not one of those nights though because you're struggling with this Shakespeare assignment, and you should be learning all this music theory stuff, and you need to work on your solfege assignment so don't fail miserably like last time. There's a piece you're supposed to be memorizing on piano and there's something else that your brain is just too fried to even remember.

Chloe is in your bedroom working on some thing or another while you're spread out on the kitchen table. This school thing is really kicking your ass because all you want to do is mix. But you can't because you need to pass this class. Part of you wonders if it's acceptable to go ask your dad to pull some strings, being the head of the comparative lit branch.

You're thinking up different ways to ask him when you feel arms snake around your neck. Immediately as the familiar scent of Chloe's perfume registers in your mind, you can feel your entire body relax. You love that just the smell of her can do that to you.

"You're so tense, Bec," Chloe whispers into your ear.

"I can't do this anymore," you groan, "This class is killing me. I swear this is just torture. They want me to quit school."

"Baby, relax. You can do this. You've made it through the first half of the semester. When you need help, you know I'm here. You don't have to stress yourself out like this." With every word Chloe says, you believe her more and more.

"No I can't do this, Chlo!" you repeat and you honestly believe it too.

You can feel just how fried your brain is because it's difficult just finding more words to make another complete thought.

"Yes you can," Chloe encourages. "We're going to take a break, okay? We're going to relax, then we're going to sit down and analyze the play of the day." Chloe's voice is strong and promising. "Can you do that for me, sweetie?"

You feel yourself nod in response, then Chloe's hands are pulling your chair out and pulling you up out of the chair and before you know it, you're face down on your bed, hugging a pillow, with your torso completely bare.

Chloe is sitting just below the curve of your butt and her hands are rubbing at the tense knots you know are in your lower back (you don't regret hunching over in your haste to perform osmosis with your like ten million page Shakespeare anthology anymore).

You're too out of it to realize Chloe turned on music and she's quietly humming along. When you start actually listening, you recognize one of Chloe's favorite (and in conjunction, your favorite too) contemporary classical artists.

It's something about a string ensemble and pianos that are calming or something.

You groan as Chloe's fingers push harder into your back, you can feel the song building and it's almost as if Chloe's hands match the song. No, you know Chloe's moving her magic hands in relation to the song.

You love the way her hands dance around your back in in gentle caresses to match the soft, light flurrying of piano notes. You sigh and moan in complete pleasure as her finger tips dig into your sensitive skin at the rougher and harder parts of the song. As the tension builds between the strings and the piano the tension dissipates under the talent of Chloe's fingers.

The song turns soft once more with light flourishing wisps of runs on the piano once more and her fingers are ghosting over your shoulders now as she moves to sit on your waist. Her legs are lightly squeezing your sides and the tension builds again in the piece resonating from the speakers throughout the room and her fingers dig into the knots at your neck.

You can't help the small whimpers leaving your mouth now.

As always when Chloe gives you these massages, they go from relatively innocent to erotic fast as the mixture of the music combines with the complete pleasure emanating just from the feeling of Chloe's amazing fingers.

You revel in the tension literally disappearing from your body the longer Chloe's hands are on you. You can't really feeling anything besides her and you really really don't mind that at all.

You're pretty sure time doesn't exist anymore. Your eyes barely stay open until you can't fight anymore and they close and don't open again. You lose track of the dancing of Chloe's hands on your bare skin, even though you know she's still there.

You're falling asleep as complete relaxation takes over your sated body.

The same song repeats a few times until you feel Chloe climbing off your relaxed body. You have no control of your body as Chloe lays next to you and tugs at your side until you're being spooned by her. You faintly register letting your body lean into her touch and her arms protectively tightening around your still bare torso.

It's barely even a second later that you've fallen asleep in Chloe's arms.

/

You're body feels relaxed when you're being woken up again. You make a mental note to bribe Chloe into giving you massages every night before you go to sleep.

A gasp escapes your lips when you feel Chloe lightly kiss and suck at the sensitive skin just below your ear. Her fingers are dancing around your stomach and you giggle when they linger at the flesh under your breasts (you're not exactly sure why you're so ticklish there, but you don't care too much. Especially when it's Chloe's tongue licking there. You're pretty sure your body would combust from prolonged exposure to Chloe tonguing at your most sensitive spot – above your waist).

A slight smile tugs at your lips as you remember the first time Chloe found the spots on your body that drive you insane.

It was much like a night like tonight, although it was homework bogging you down. You were working on a new mix that just wouldn't work. It was when you and Chloe first started dating. She was as insatiable as ever and kept trying to distract you from your work.

She found the sensitive spot under your ear first.

As she moved your headphones off one ear to whisper something extremely dirty, the warm, tickling sensation of her breath on your skin caused a noticeable shiver to rake through your entire body. She had fun with that spot for a while, until she accidently found your other spot.

It became a game to her.

How fast could she get you worked up?

Could she make you lose control without even touching you down there?

How many times could she touch you – with a lick under your ear and fingers caressing under your boobs – and get you off without another thought to your burning center?

Her game last all summer, to your chagrin. It never ceased to embarrass you, how easily she got you off. You still blush at the memory.

Or maybe you blush for another reason altogether, because you only ever remember when she's doing it again, like at the current moment.

You can feel your body burning, the blood that rushing to your face as Chloe continues to nibble at your skin and press her fingers in just the right spot. She's nudging her knee between your legs and making sure her crotch is firmly against the back of your thigh.

You whimper as she starts rocking her body against yours. Her breath is ragged in your ear and her teeth are lightly tugging at your ear now. You push your body down so you can get pressure to your center and she replies by meeting you halfway with a thrust up.

A cry escapes you now and you're turning your head to bite at your pillowcase.

Your bodies move together so well and your pleasure is reaching uncharted levels as Chloe's body begins picking up speed. And suddenly you realize you're falling over the precipice of extreme pleasure as the song (that you definitely didn't notice under the sound of your blood rushing through body) erupts in fireworks in your mind.

Muffled moans echo from your mouth into your pillow.

Chloe's hip motions are becoming more and more erratic. And you can feel the connection between her pleasure and the tension building once again in the song. She thrusts harder, faster, she's matching the accelerando in the music and suddenly the same fireworks from moments before erupt again and she's falling too.

She's crying out. She's burying her head into your neck. She's biting at your skin. She's clutching at your body.

She's riding the same pleasurable rollercoaster as you and you're calming down together.

/

It's hours later and you're finally returning back to your homework.

Chloe's in the chair next to you, coaching you through your Shakespeare play. She's pointing things out from her notes and you're highlighting the important passages she's pointing out. You're taking notes on the importance of those passages and you're finally getting somewhere again.

When Chloe gets up to get a glass of water for you both, you let your brain wander from thoughts of Old English and Shakespeare and this class that you despise.

You let yourself think about how happy you are with Chloe.

She's your muse and your music. She's the piano to your violin. She's the one to compliment you, no matter how rough around the edges.

And you fucking love her.

/

**Author's Note:**

> I'll let you decide, which did you like better. Point of view from the first part or this one? And I think this will be one of those prompt series! So go ahead, visit my tumblr (die-zeit-vergeht), and leave prompts in my ask box, and I'll put them in this series!


End file.
